


A Watchful Eye

by Iron_Eirlyssa (Eirlyssa)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fortunately JARVIS is here to help, M/M, Marvel Trumps Hate 2018, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious Tony Stark, POV JARVIS (Iron Man movies), POV Outsider, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Sneaky Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirlyssa/pseuds/Iron_Eirlyssa
Summary: Taking care of SIR was a priority to JARVIS. Unfortunately, the invasion had reduced his well-being to below even the relatively low standards that SIR himself had set. Fortunately, even with privacy protocols making it rather more difficult, JARVIS is resourceful enough to find a solution that should have favorable results.





	A Watchful Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/gifts).



> A Marvel Trumps Hate commission from the lovely [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc), who wanted Stony with Outsider POV. Thank you so much for participating in the auction, and I really hope you enjoy it!!

Ever since the Chitauri had invaded New York, SIR’s mental state had grown increasingly suboptimal. He experienced regular nightmares that, from what his sensors picked up, included memories of his flight into the wormhole, and refused to discuss them even with JARVIS.

Usually, he would have attempted to recruit MS_POTTS//PEPPER to assist him in improving SIR’s state, but their relationship had come to a mutual ending after they had discussed that she could not deal with his being Iron Man and he could not deal with not being Iron Man. They were still friendly towards one another, but had been keeping some distance between the two of them ever since the end of their relationship in order to restore proper balance.

COLONEL_RHODES//RHODEY//WAR_MACHINE, while willing to help, did not always have the time required to be able to properly assist SIR. He had visited for brief periods of time since the invasion, and SIR seemed to stabilize during those visits, but they never lasted long enough for their effects to remain more than a day after COLONEL_RHODES//RHODEY//WAR_MACHINE left again.

JARVIS had, of course, helped as far as he was able to, talking to SIR when he woke up in order to reassure him it had been nothing more than a nightmare, but it was clear from SIR’s declining state of mind that it was not enough.

The books on human psychology that he had assimilated indicated that humans were social creatures that required regular interaction. The presence of the Avengers in the Tower had appeared beneficial, and despite the fact that SIR was not always comfortable sharing his private concerns with them, any time they spent together had at least marginally helped lessen his nightmares and stress-induced responses.

It was not enough, however. Even with the Avengers there, even with COLONEL_RHODES//RHODEY//WAR_MACHINE’s occasional visits and MS_POTTS//PEPPER’s semi-regular phone calls, even with JARVIS’ assistance, SIR’s health was declining observably. He spent little time sleeping, and the rest he did manage was often disturbed by nightmares and panic attacks. There seemed to be some cause for concern, since his heart and lungs were already impaired and his immune system was showing signs of increasing strain, but nothing JARVIS said was able to get SIR to find a way to deal other than creating more armors, more defenses against a possible next invasion.

While JARVIS was a computer program, and therefore not inclined towards human feelings like desperation, this was suspiciously similar and reminiscent of SIR’s time dying of palladium poisoning.

As had been the case then, the solution to SIR’s problems presented itself in a surprising way.

Despite SIR’s immediate invitation, the Avengers had taken some time to move in one by one. DR_BANNER//HULK had been the first one, returning to the Tower with SIR immediately after the invasion. Their work together had done some good for SIR’s stress levels, and he had appeared pleased to have found someone to ‘science with’.

AGENT_BARTON//HAWKEYE had been next, and if JARVIS were to estimate, it seemed as though he had been unhappy staying with SHIELD. The archer spent a great quantity of his time exploring the Tower and its multitude of hiding places, and JARVIS had alerted SIR to the locations he had found that were not yet monitored. AGENT_BARTON//HAWKEYE and SIR had spent some evenings watching television programs together and had both appeared to enjoy this time.

Next had been MS_RUSHMAN//AGENT_ROMANOFF//BLACK_WIDOW, who had followed AGENT_BARTON//HAWKEYE soon after. There was some tension between her and SIR still, and JARVIS made sure to monitor her somewhat more carefully than he did the others. So far, there had been no outright suspicious behavior yet, the agent instead exploring rather more cautiously than AGENT_BARTON//HAWKEYE had and hiding some weaponry around the living spaces. Since this was most likely ingrained behavior, JARVIS only alerted SIR about the presence of the weapons, rather than having them removed. She and SIR spent little time together, their interactions somewhat unrefined and uncomfortable still due to their initial acquaintance, though they appeared to be improving slowly.

Aside from MR_THOR, who had remarked on the need to return to Asgard and his responsibilities there, MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA was the last one to be admitted to the Tower. In the few months after the invasion, he had spent his time travelling around the United States in order to familiarize himself with the present time. Privately, SIR had told JARVIS he thought it was a good idea, considering the likelihood of trauma due to his previous state and the near-instant attack from LOKI, and JARVIS had agreed. At SIR’s request, he had even tracked MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA’s whereabouts and state of mind to the best of his abilities, although SIR had dictated that he was not to be informed unless the man needed any assistance.

There had been no need for it, though JARVIS had noted that MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA did not seem entirely well. Despite his attempts at integrating himself in the present world, he still appeared adrift most of the time.

Due to that fact, he had not discouraged SIR when he had offered to open the Tower to MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA as well, although he still had the records of their first interaction. Their antagonistic behavior towards one another had JARVIS placing MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA on his watchlist, to be certain he would not be able to harm SIR. Too many had tried and succeeded, and JARVIS knew to exercise caution when it came to SIR’s wellbeing.

MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA’s wellbeing was not his primary concern, but his living in the Tower did mean that JARVIS had an awareness of how he was doing, similar to the other inhabitants. All of them were efficiently able to pretend to the others that they were doing well, but JARVIS (and, to a certain extent, SIR) knew better.

As a result of his wish for everyone that he cared about to be happy and healthy, SIR had started to come up with protocols to improve their mental states. In addition to making the Tower a safe space for everyone to be in, he had started to arrange for team dinners twice a week and a recreational activity outside of the Tower every other week. SIR checked with JARVIS to confirm that it was aiding them, which it was. Even more satisfactory was the fact that it seemed to help SIR as well, which might have motivated JARVIS to encourage SIR’s efforts more than he might otherwise have done.

It was impossible to miss, however, that SIR was still not doing as well as he should have been. He still experienced regular nightmares, resulting in his preferring to stay up working, and JARVIS had catalogued multiple panic attacks, especially when SIR was reminded of his journey through the portal. His increased creation of Iron Man suits had not abated yet, and every time he finished another suit, SIR instantly commanded JARVIS to open up a new file and started adding more improvements. Nothing appeared to be helping, however, even the time spent with his fellow Avengers.

The only somewhat reliable sleep SIR got was in the workshop, guarded by JARVIS, DUM-E, U and BUTTERFINGERS. The ‘bots appeared somewhat capable of warding off nightmares with their presence, beeping softly at SIR in an ever-repeating rhythm that DUM-E had known even before JARVIS had been created.

Cognizant of the fact that SIR would not be able to keep functioning as he currently was, JARVIS ran algorithms on different prospective solutions. Considering he also had to account for SIR’s likelihood to accept the solution, however, even the better options did not achieve percentages over about 46% effectiveness.

Eventually, a possibility presented itself. JARVIS had been aware, for a given value of the word, that MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA was not up to the baseline of 75% wellness that SIR had set, unlike the others. Fortunately, he had seemed to move on from his initial impression of SIR, though unable to interact with SIR reliably in a manner that would benefit both. Much like inebriation, however, SIR was decidedly less antagonistic when tired. So if JARVIS encouraged DUM-E to hide the last of SIR’s coffee in the workshop, compelling him to go to the communal kitchen for his next cup, it was really only to improve the relationship between SIR and MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA.

It was pleasant to notice that their interaction did, in fact, improve relations. It was even more pleasant to notice that both their wellness percentages increased an average of 12% during their interaction. Considering SIR’s wellness percentage rarely increased any more than 8% for any given intervention, it was exceptional enough that JARVIS made a note in his files.

After that evening, relations between SIR and MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA were notably improved, also aiding in the effectiveness of SIR’s plans to improve team cooperation and wellness. JARVIS did observe that it did not solve either of their problems, however. MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA still slept restlessly, spent great quantities of time exercising and looked warily at the laptop SIR had gifted him. SIR still had regular nightmares whenever he gave into the urge to sleep, worked on the creation of new suits obsessively and had the occasional panic attack.

Considering taking care of SIR was JARVIS’ primary directive, this was obviously not a preferable situation. And in light of the fact that nothing had so far proven as effective as a genuine conversation with MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA, it seemed only sensible to encourage the two of them to spend more time together.

Shorting out the toaster when MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA attempted to prepare himself breakfast, after another night of SIR not sleeping, was not a problem for an AI as advanced as JARVIS. He informed MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA that, regrettably, none of the regular technicians were in the building yet, considering it was half past seven in the morning, but that he had notified SIR of the problem and that he would be up within a few minutes to assist. He had anticipated MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA’s attempt at insisting that it was unnecessary, informing him that he had already alerted SIR. Then, once SIR had arrived in the kitchen, JARVIS carefully monitored the situation.

Again, it appeared the two of them were able to get along admirably when SIR was not on the defensive, and their wellness percentages increased with a higher average of 16% during this interaction. JARVIS made another note in his files, including his observations.

During the subsequent weeks, the two of them voluntarily interacted multiple times, including subtle queries from both about what the other was doing and whether an interruption might be allowed. Privacy protocols meant that JARVIS was not allowed to communicate some of the data he gathered during those meetings, including the notable rise in heart rates and increase of oxytocin levels, but he recorded everything and managed to reach several conclusions.

One, SIR was attracted to MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA.

Two, MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA was attracted to SIR.

Three, neither of them was aware of their mutual attraction.

Four, neither of them appeared likely to act on their mutual attraction more than they had so far.

Running several algorithms, JARVIS came to the conclusion that, while their mutual attraction helped the mental health of both males improve in increasing amounts, the effect would likely level off at about 28% due to the uncertainty of reciprocation of feelings. Confirmation of said reciprocation, however, could achieve wellness percentages above the 75% baseline that SIR had set, leaving that to be the most desirable result.

The only problem was the fact that JARVIS had been programmed with privacy protocols, meaning he was unable to outright tell either SIR or MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA that their affection was returned, which was displeasing and made improving both of their states of mind more difficult than it could have been.

Of course, that did not mean that JARVIS was out of options. He might have his privacy protocols, certainly, but he had spent enough time around SIR to be cognizant of the fact that there were always ways around any rules, if one were motivated enough to find them. With SIR’s well-being on the line, JARVIS was motivated indeed.

He had been programmed not to harm anyone, but even that could be interpreted in various ways. Lowering the thermostat both in SIR’s workshop and MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA’s bedroom might have been considered harmful, due to the fact that they were both uncomfortable with cold. It did not register as harmful, however, considering the final goal of it was for the two of them to meet up in the communal kitchen for a hot beverage, with their ensuing conversation more than compensating for their previous discomfort.

It was not a manner of interference he elected to apply in many situations, however. Instead, variations of his previous methods were used most often. DUM-E, his rudimentary AI alerted to the fact that SIR’s mental state improved with the presence of MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA, was a willing accomplice whenever JARVIS required physical interference, such as removing enough of SIR’s so-called ‘snack stashes’ that he was required to attain sustenance in the communal kitchen. Similarly, one or two defects in the machines MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA used were an effective excuse to request SIR’s presence to repair them, especially outside of conventional working hours.

With time, JARVIS noted that there were increasingly fewer interventions necessary in order for SIR and MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA to spend time together. On many days, after carefully regulated encounters that JARVIS had set up, it had become a tradition for SIR and MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA to head to the workshop together, where SIR would work on Stark Industries-related tasks or designing more improvements for his own suit or the equipment of the other Avengers while MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA would read a book or spend his time drawing. An average of 38% of their time was spent talking, which increased as they spent more time together.

Almost more valuable was the fact that their average mental wellness percentage had gone up, with MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA achieving 72% on his good days and SIR reaching 64%, which was higher than JARVIS had recorded since before SIR’s kidnapping (and perhaps ever, since SIR tended to only reach 70% on exceptionally good days even before Mr Stane’s betrayal).

Predictably, however, the mental improvement had levelled off after some weeks, owing to their mutual uncertainty about the reciprocation of their feelings. Both men were exceptionally stubborn, and JARVIS comprehended that it was unlikely for either of them to verbalize their affections. It was… vexing, to the extent a computer program was able to experience any mental state.

He attempted, of course, to have the two of them discuss the issue. It turned out to be ineffective when the subtle hints that were all he was allowed to give resulted in MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA becoming flustered (and occasionally avoiding interaction with SIR, which was counterproductive) and SIR remaining rather oblivious of the meaning behind the hints. They were already spending as much time together as JARVIS could reasonably find excuses for, and that had not resulted in any confessions. It felt as though he was running out of options.

Having kept them up to date on his efforts, the ‘bots were also aware that no more progress had been made during the past three weeks, two days and seven hours. Considering the fact that they all shared the same network, to some extent, JARVIS was aware of the exact moment DUM-E had run through the relatively few algorithms his code allowed and came to a decision of his own.

JARVIS was an AI, which had a multitude of advantages. A physical presence was not one of them, which explained why he had not accounted for the possibility of a physical intervention. DUM-E, who was a devoted admirer of Disney movies, had.

His initial strategy, involving a rendition of a scene from The Little Mermaid, unfortunately breached privacy protocols and was therefore unauthorized.

Upon gaining the approval of JARVIS for his secondary strategy, DUM-E shared his notion with U, who beeped and sent his own agreement. When MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA next joined them in the workshop, DUM-E and U waited for SIR to rise to meet him before diverting most of their battery power into moving forward as swiftly as possible, a harmless piece of wire suspended between their claws that they then used to pull SIR towards MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA.

Monitoring the situation carefully, JARVIS made note of the physical reactions of both males. By the time the two ‘bots had SIR and MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA entirely wrapped together, MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA was the only reason SIR had not fallen over.

As they attempted to untangle themselves, SIR apologized to MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA, indicating he was not aware of the reason for the actions of the ‘bots, with the other male assuring him it was not a problem. Readings indicated embarrassment, which could be problematic, although there were also indications for arousal from both males.

When SIR asked him about the reasons for the maneuver, JARVIS ran some algorithms to determine the best outcome. Ultimately, short-term embarrassment should theoretically make way for long-term happiness, which indicated that an honest answer would be preferred.

He therefore informed the both of them that DUM-E and U had decided to reenact a scene from the Disney movie 101 Dalmatians under the assumption that it would have the same result as in the movie. When SIR’s initial response was to tell the two bots that they were not getting 101 siblings, JARVIS’ readings on MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA briefly went haywire, before settling back down again in perfect synchronization with the determined look appearing on his face.

JARVIS remained carefully silent as SIR and MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA finally discussed the feelings they had been failing to hide, except from one another. SIR’s heart rate started out a little higher than entirely healthy, but once it had become clear to him that his feelings were returned by MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA, it settled back down.

Over the next few weeks, JARVIS was able to register greatly improved mental states for both SIR and MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA//STEVE, raising the both of them to the average 75% baseline wellness and even beyond that.

As expected, it did not instantly solve all of the problems both males had been experiencing. SIR still had the occasional panic attacks and nightmares that he had to be eased down from. Now, however, MR_ROGERS//CAPTAIN_AMERICA//STEVE was there to assist SIR whenever such a breakdown occurred, restoring SIR to his previous state of wellness quicker than had been possible before.

JARVIS noted it down as a successful intervention, speculating that additional interventions might be able to raise the baseline wellness percentages of all of the Avengers to 80%. For now, carefully monitoring SIR as his wellness percentage temporarily increased to an unprecedented high of 87%, JARVIS was as pleased as an AI could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to come check out my [Tumblr](https://eirlyssa.tumblr.com/) as well.


End file.
